selenagomezfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Come
Come & Get It (Ven y Tómame en español) es una canción interpretada por la cantante americana, Selena Gomez que fue incluida en su primer álbum como solista y cuarto en general, Stars Dance y también en el primer álbum recopilatorio de la artista, For You. Fue elegido como el primer sencillo del álbum. La canción tiene un ritmo electropop pero con toques indios, como claramente la percusión y las voces de fondo. Junto a Good For You y The Heart Wants What It Wants, es considerada uno de los éxitos más grandes de Selena Gomez. Contenido lírico En el coro ella quiere decir que "cuando estés listo para el amor de Selena, ve y tómalo", ella ha explicado en una entrevista con Ryan Seacrest que es un mensaje de confianza: "Siento que en esta etapa de mi vida estoy tratando de mostrar confianza y pienso que esta canción es muy poderosa y divertida, y es una gran introducción". En el primer verso, primero se refiere a que ella no va a renunciar a la relación, le dice al chico que si quiere volver con ella no tenga la duda de luchar por volver con ella, sino que ella puede volver con él sin problemas. Esperará que el chico vuelva pacientemente. Ella ama a esa persona, pero las relaciones pueden hacerte sentir cosas que nunca habías sentido. A ella le gusta, pero al mismo tiempo no soporta lo que el chico le hace sentir. En el pre-coro ella está diciendo que se negará a mantener la relación en secreto; ella quiere mostrar a todo el mundo su amor. Al decir "So baby whenever you're ready", usando el agua en el vídeo como un elemento sugestivo, Selena muestra que ella no se refiere solo a mentalmente, también físicamente preparada para volver con la relación. En el segundo verso ella sigue expresando que ella quiere estar con este chico, también, además, que una vez que ellos vuelven, no va a ser capaz de poner fin a la relación y su amor durará para siempre. El puente es una referencia a la droga pero metafóricamente se refiere a que el amor que ella tiene es realmente malo. Letra Letra original= When you're ready come & get it Na na na na Na na na na Na na na na When you're ready When you're ready When you're ready come & get it Na na na na Na na na na Na na na na You ain't gotta worry, it's an open invitation I'll be sittin' right here, real patient All day, all night, I'll be waitin' standby Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you All day all night, maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie. I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets. I love you much, too much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet. This love ain't finished yet… So baby whenever you're ready… When you're ready come & get it Na na na na Na na na na Na na na na When you're ready come & get it Na na na na Na na na na Na na na na When you're ready When you're ready When you're ready come & get it Na na na na Na na na na Na na na na You got the kind of love that I want, let me get that. And baby once I get it, I'm yours no take backs. I'm gon' love you for life, I ain't leaving your side Even if you knock it, ain't no way to stop it Forever you're mine, baby I'm addicted, no lie, no lie. I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets. So baby whenever you're ready… When you're ready come & get it Na na na na Na na na na Na na na na When you're ready come & get it Na na na na Na na na na Na na na na When you're ready When you're ready When you're ready come & get it Na na na na Na na na na Na na na na This love will be the death of me But I know I'll die happily I'll know, I'll know, I'll know Because you love me so… yeah! When you're ready come & get it Na na na na Na na na na Na na na na When you're ready come & get it Na na na na Na na na na Na na na na When you're ready When you're ready When you're ready come & get it Na na na na Na na na na Na na na na |-| Letra traducida= Cuando estés listo ven y cógelo (Na na na ...) Cuando estés listo ven y cógelo (Na na na ...) Cuando estés listo, cuando estés listo Cuando estés listo ven y cógelo (Na na na ...) No tienes porqué preocuparte, es una invitación abierta Me quedaré sentada aquí muy paciente Todo el día, toda la noche, estaré aquí a la espera No puedo evitarlo pues me encanta, odio amarte como te amo Todo el día, toda la noche, tal vez sea adicta de por vida, no miento No soy tan tímida como para dejar en claro que te amo, no me arrepiento Te amo demasiado como para mantenerte oculto, este amor aún no ha terminado Este amor aún no ha terminado, así que nena cuando quiera que estés listo... Cuando estés listo ven y cógelo (Na na na ...) Cuando estés listo ven y cógelo (Na na na ...) Cuando estés listo, cuando estés listo Cuando estés listo ven y cógelo (Na na na ...) Posees ese tipo de amor que yo quiero, deja que lo coja Y nena una vez que lo haga, seré tuya, sin devoluciones Voy a amarte de por vida, no me apartaré de tu lado Aún si renunciaras, no habrá manera de que me detenga Por siempre, serás mío, querido, soy adicta, no te miento No soy tan tímida como para dejar en claro que te amo, no me arrepiento Así que nena cuando quiera que estés listo... Cuando estés listo ven y cógelo (Na na na ...) Cuando estés listo ven y cógelo (Na na na ...) Cuando estés listo, cuando estés listo Cuando estés listo ven y cógelo (Na na na ...) Este amor será mi muerte, pero sé que moriré feliz Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé Porque tú me amas a mí... ¡sí! Cuando estés listo ven y cógelo (Na na na ...) Cuando estés listo ven y cógelo (Na na na ...) Cuando estés listo, cuando estés listo Cuando estés listo ven y cógelo (Na na na ...) Cuando estés listo ven y cógelo. Composición y créditos *Escrita por Ester Dean, M.S. Eriksen y T.E. Hermansen *Publicado por Songs of Universal, Inc./Dat Damn Dean Music (BMI), EMI April Music Inc. o/b/o EMI Music Publishing Ltd. (ASCAP) *Producido por Stargate para 45th &3rd Music LLC *Gestión: Aubry "Big Juice" Delaine *Asistente: Ian Nicol *Grabado por Mikkel S. Eriksen y Miles Walker para 45th & 3rd Music LLC en Roc The Mic Studios, NYC y por Mr Clarke en Hide Out Studios, Londres *Vocales grabadas en Ekas Studios y Glenwood Studios *Producción vocal por Dreamlab y Ester Dean *Asistente de gestión: Jorge Velasco *Mezclado por Phil Tan en Ninja Beat Club, Atlanta, GA *Asistente adicional de gestión: Daniela Rivera *Todos los instrumentos por Mikkel Eriksen y Tor Erik Hermansen *Productores ejecutivos: Tim Blacksmith y Danny D Fuente: Booklet de Stars Dance. Notas *Letra traducida desde Coveralia. Véase también Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Sencillos